utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Demphsey Gillie
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: Demphsey - '''Proud '''Gillie- '''Bright Oath |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: '''Aria MirthraLOIDS |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Male' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'C3-C4' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Tilly Roni- 'Childhood friend 'Basil Murphey- Target of teasing 'Lumina Victore'- 'Partner in Crime '23/Elias-''' 'The other Murphey' 'Tegid Madoxx- '''Another mouth to feed |- | align="center"|AGE |'25 | align="center"|GENRE |'Rock' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE | |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'172 lbs or 78 Kg' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Spiked grinning mask, Curved Swords' | align="center"|CREATOR |'CursedOne/Amethyst-chan' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'6'2" or 188 cm' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Cursed One/Amethyst-chan' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | DEVIANTART |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'June 20' | align="center"|LIKES | Teasing people, Free space, Relaxing, Tilly, Sweets and Junkfood | align="center"|MEDIA LIST | YOUTUBE |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'''-''' | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Being rushed, Bright lights, Bitter foods, Being called by his full name, Tears' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'NONE' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: On the surface, Demphsey is harsh, one-track minded, taunting, and rather cruel. In reality, he is overly concerned and kind to a fault, taking on a sort of caretaker role to far many people than most would handle. He has a weakness to tears. His Personality could be changed to fit any song. |} History: Demphsey grew up an orphan in a downtown orphanage, and became friends with Tilly, a girl who lived nearby and would often play at the park. Teased often by the older children, Dem learned to be empathetic to the even smaler ones as he grew, which never faded. Eventually an old rich man adopted him, and he had a happy life with the man, finally experiencing childhood. Everything was left to him when the old man died. Watching TV one night, Dem realized that the woman being taken out of the road after being hit by the car was his old friend Tilly. Rushing to the hospital he decided to take her in and pay all her bills-they have never seperated and Dem has grown to love Tilly unconditionally. He was glad to take in Basila nd Lumina, though he acted infuriated. This has been the same for most others. He calls 23 the 'Other Murphey' because of his similarities to Basil, and when he first appeared one morning he belived Basil to have cloned him self, or to have performed Mitosis. Since then Dem has gotten into treating 23 as just another person in the house. Tony and Dem started disliking one aother but have grown into friends. His history could change to fit the song's setting. Other Information Demphsey likes to go by the nickname Dem, since he views his name as "embarassing" and "too long to say" Demphsey is a sort of foil to Tilly, with Dem being harsh, cruel, and "bad" (and th esurface) and Tilly being gentle, sweet, and "good". this difference shows greatly in dealings with Basil, who Dem treats awfully and Tilly treats kindly. Though Demphsey is often shown going after Tilly's heart, she seems rather unaware of it. Demphsey's mask is based on his like to frighten and intimidate others, not only with his towering height. This mostly works in Basil's case. The secondary use of his character item is to scare Basil in the dark hallway at night-it's not failed once. The 'hair' on top of it is attached to the mask, is white, and nears ankle length. He got 23 into smoking when he blew cigarette smoke in an attempt to get him to go away. Appearance: Demphsey wears a tattered and freying aviators jacket and boots, with the style of shirt and pants he wears varying (thought usually illustrated as loose pants and a white button up shirt). This is variable depending on the scene he appears in however. There is also a gag meaning in the impossible 'cowlick' that always sticks from the rest of Dem's hair, even when wearign the mask. Partially, it is a gag on impossible cowlicks and hair twirls found in common anime, only even more exaggerated. It is mentioned as 'removable, and hard as iron' due to 'past exessive use of hair cement' to keep Dem's 'formerly impossible otherwise' hair in place. Basil, Lumina, Tilly, and Dem often call it the 'hairmerang' since when detached it's been known to be thrown like a boomerang and work effectively. Download Links: